


It's Better When I Don't See

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounds a little strange, but these things make Andrea feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better When I Don't See

_“Anticipation is just as erotic to me as the actual act of physical touching.”_

That's the explanation Andrea gives Michonne when her lover asks her why she wants to be tied up and blindfolded. It makes sense. 

The straps Andrea gives the other woman to use are padded leather and smell like her sweat despite the thin layer of dust on their shiny black surface. There's two small chains attached to both of them, and they get looped around the bed posts. When Andrea moves her wrist, they make a clinking, hissing sound from the straining. She can only move her wrists up, down, and out just a few inches. It's just right.

The blindfold is made of thick black satin. The fabric feels cool at first against Andrea's eyelids. The smooth texture against her skin makes her shiver. 

“Is that ok?” In her personal darkness, Andrea can hear Michonne's voice clearly. Without her eyesight she can train her ears on her lover's voice. She swears up and down that she can hear every sigh and intake of breath too. Michonne never believes her when she tells her that though. 

“Yes, better than ok.” The blonde moves her legs against the bedspread. She didn't bother paying attention earlier when Michonne changed the sheets, but from the feel of it it's the one with the small purple flowers with the beige background. It's the oldest and softest bedspread that they have. After hundreds of washes, it's well worn and it feels comfortable. Every movement makes her even more aware of her skin, of how the goosebumps start to rise and how the smallest current of air can make the hair on her body flutter. Then Michonne straddles her hips, pressing her down into the mattress. It's better than anything. 

_“When I feel your weight on me I know that I'm ok.”_

When she feels the other woman's fingertips run down her arms Andrea lets out a little gasp. They reach the tender part under her upper arms and the ticklish feeling makes her squirm. Tied up like this, the smallest and most innocent touches can make Andrea aroused. The fingertips leave her arms. Michonne's thumbs trace her lips, and even though she's not supposed to Andrea wants to kiss them. They trace the tendons of her neck down to her collar bone, and drag across it going in opposite directions. 

“You look so pretty all tied up.” Andrea grins because she can hear the smile in Michonne's voice. Her hands rest on her breasts, and the blonde arches up, a plea for more. Michonne holds her down, and the pressure on her body makes Andrea let out a shuddery moan. The surrender makes her feel safe, and that safety is the biggest turn on. The knowledge that she's under her lover's control and the trust she has in Michonne makes for the best sex she's ever had. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” 

Andrea obeys and the first thing she feels against her tongue is her lover's tongue. It's a quick flick, not even a kiss. Just a lick that makes Andrea want more. The next is one of Michonne's nipples. It's soft at first, but Andrea laps at it until it turns stiff. The change in texture is always a thrill. She can feel it perk up with each pass of her tongue until it's hard. Michonne has her do the same to the other breast, sighing and leaning down on the blonde's body. She knows how the other woman likes it. 

She shifts off of the blonde, and Andrea feels the mattress rise and shift with a creak.

“Spread your legs.”

Fingers stroke down the center of her chest to her belly. When they graze over her bellybutton Andrea's breath shakes. When they get to between her legs her breath turns into a moan. With Michonne's fingers teasing the lips of her cunt apart, she can acutely feel how wet this has made her so far. The motion of her lovers fingers feels silky from it. The only thing that matters when Andrea's eyes are covered is texture and sound, touch and listening. Sometimes she's tempted to ask Michonne to do this to her for hours, but that seems a bit greedy. 

Michonne's fingers slide into her mouth and she gladly accepts them. Maybe it's better that it lasts the time it does. Too much of a good thing and all. 

“See how good you taste?” The other woman pulls her fingers away and replaces them with her mouth. Her lips are slippery from the lip balm she uses. It smells like guavas. Andrea buys it for her religiously because it works and because it makes kissing her even more lovely. 

“You taste better.” Andrea whispers when her lover pulls away. 

“Mmm, ask nicely for it then.” 

The blonde shifts, her arms pulling at the restrains slightly. There's safety in that sensation. 

_“When you tease me and tell me to beg it makes me feel loved.”_

“Please, allow me to taste you.” Andrea licks her lips, her saliva making them temporarily slick. She can still feel the buttery texture of the lip balm. 

“Ah-ah. Be specific.” The lilt in Michonne's voice is playful and sweet. 

“Allow me the privilege of eating your pussy and the privilege of making you cum.” Andrea is dying for any kind of touch, but her lover is sitting away from her. She can feel the heat from her body, because she's only a few inches away, and it makes the blonde want to struggle out of her bonds. The fact that she can't makes her cunt throb. 

“That's better.” 

Andrea feels her crawl up the bed and settle onto the pillow. She tips her head back, and holds out her tongue. When Michonne sits down far enough for it to flutter against her cunt she lets out a pleased sigh. It makes the supine woman quiver with joy. 

All that matters after that first lick is the taste and scent of her lover and the way she rocks her hips as Andrea's mouth and tongue do what she promised to do. The blonde keeps going without complaint or demand for stimulation for herself, but Michonne is generous. Her velvety thighs muffle Andrea's hearing, so when she feels the bulbous head of the vibrator against her cunt and its vibrations, it takes her by surprise. Her gasp is muffled because her mouth is around her lover's clit, and all others that follow are as well. The head of the toy glides up and down her cunt, making the latex protecting it slick. Michonne keeps up the motion for a while before focusing it on Andrea's clit. 

The blonde feels her hand reach back and comb through her hair before she grabs onto it. Andrea leans into the rough touch. It's so much better when she can't see what's going on. She doesn't have to worry about a thing. 

When Michonne cums she always goes quiet, then lets out a few gasping moans. She pulls away from Andrea's mouth quickly, the contact too much too quick. The blonde licks the traces of her juices from her lips before letting out a yelp when Michonne presses the vibrator against her harder. From there it's easy. Andrea cums while pulling at her restrains. The sound of the chains sliding and straining against the wood sounds just as loud as the hum from the toy. 

That's when the blindfold gets pulled off. Andrea has to keep her eyes closed to prevent the dim light from being too bright. When she flutters them open, she sees her lover sitting up next to her, her smile so bright it makes Andrea happy. Michonne strokes her cheek before unlocking her wrists from the restrains. 

Any sense of vulnerability leaves the blonde, and it's always a let down. But then Michonne takes her in her arms, and strokes her arms and kisses her face. That makes Andrea feel safe too, and it's not something she even has to explain.


End file.
